


When He Sees Me

by yikes_my_face



Series: Free! Song AU's [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dominant Rin, Dominant Sousuke, First Meeting, Haruka is a supportive friend, M/M, Makoto is kind of a nerd, Mentions of past bad relationship, Nervous Makoto thinks of the strangest things, Rin is a little shit, Song from Waitress, Sousuke is a flirt, submissive Makoto, submissive haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not defensive!" Makoto crossed his arms. "I'm simply being cautious..."  </p><p>(Or; Haruka has been dating Rin for a year and a half, and Rin decides to set Makoto up on a blind date with his best friend Sousuke. Makoto has had bad relationships in the past, so now he is afraid of what Sousuke may be like.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Sees Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or 'When He Sees Me' from Waitress. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I love this song and I thought of poor anxious Makoto being set up on this date with Sousuke, who he has never met before. 
> 
> I also changed my user name! I was previously The_Last_Dragonlord, but now I'm Agender_Ocean_Prince

Makoto paced the floor of the cafe, his anxiety high. "Do I have to do this?" 

Haruka shrugged. "You're the one who agreed to let Rin set it up." 

Makoto groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I haven't dated in a long time, Haru-chan. Not since high school!" 

"No -chan. And it'll probably go just fine, Makoto. Maybe it'll go better than you think." Haruka looked out the window. 

"I stick with real things. Usually facts and figures. When information's in its place, I minimize the guessing game." Makoto ran a hand through his hair. "This whole date is going to be a guessing game, Haru! You know I hate guessing games!" 

Haruka sighed. "Makoto, I think you're working yourself up over nothing." 

"I don't like feeling things before I know the feeling either. How am I supposed to operate if I'm just tossed around by fate? Like on an unexpected date?" Makoto's expression fell into a frown. 

Haruka rolled his eyes. "Makoto, you're not a robot. You live, you don't operate." 

"What if he talks too fast, or asks questions about me before I'm ready to answer anything? What if he sits too close, or calls the waiter by his first name? What if he eats Oreo's, but eats the cookie before the cream?" The submissive stopped talking, realizing how stupid his fears sounded. 

The older man snorted. "Really? That's what's on the top of your list?" 

Makoto pouted. "Haru, you're mean." he looked at the door. "What scares me the most is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it? What if he runs the other way, and I can't hide from it? What happens then?" 

"Mako-" 

"What if he's disappointed? What if I do like him and he just throws it back in my face?" 

"Makoto-" 

"So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind. This way I get the best view." 

"Ma-ko-to." Haruka interrupted. "I think you're being a bit defensive about this." 

"I'm not defensive!" Makoto crossed his arms. "I'm simply being cautious." 

Haruka's eyes went soft. "If you're still upset about Jiro-kun..." 

Makoto ignored the statement. "I can't risk reckless dating. You can't be too careful when it comes to sharing your life." 

Haruka gave a gentle hit to Makoto's shoulder. "It's not reckless. You're just meeting up for coffee. Rin and I will be here too. It's not like we're dragging you to a club or anything." 

Makoto ignored him. "Haru, he could be criminal, some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution somewhere where they don't have subs. He could have tricked Rin into introducing us just to get me. He could be less than kind." 

Haruka looked at his best friend. "Makoto, I've met Yamazaki before. While he's not my favorite person in the world, he's still not some sort of loon." 

"Or even worse, he could be very nice, have lovely eyes, and make me laugh..." Makoto rubbed his hands over his face. "What if when he sees me, I like him, and he knows it? What if he opens up a door and I can't close it?" 

Haruka shrugged. "Makoto, the whole point of dating is to get experience. No one said you have to marry the guy." 

Makoto sighed. "I know, and I probably sound really stupid right now-" 

"You do." 

Makoto shot Haruka a look. "- But I still can't help from hoping to find someone to talk to, who likes the way I am. Someone who when he sees me, wants to again." 

Before Haruka could answer his friend, the door to the cafe opened, Rin's laugh filling the air. He waved when he saw Haruka and Makoto sitting at a table. Haruka stood up to go greet his boyfriend when Makoto grabbed his arm. "Haru, don't leave me alone." he whispered desperately. 

Haruka rolled his eyes. "Makoto, you'll be fine." he mumbled. 

When Makoto looked over to where Rin stood, now embracing Haruka, his eyes fell upon man who seemed slightly taller than himself. He had broad shoulders, dark hair, and stunning teal eyes. 

Rin seemed to murmur something to the stranger, who nodded and walked over to where Makoto sat. "Hey, I'm Yamazaki Sousuke." 

Gods, was his voice always that deep? 

"T-Tachibana Makoto..." Makoto said softly, looking at his hands. 

Sousuke chuckled. "Rin mentioned that you were shy. Don't worry, I don't bite. That is, not unless you want me to." he winked slightly. 

Makoto was blushing furiously, turning red from his ears to his neck. "W-What would you like to drink?" he asked, pulling out his wallet. 

Sousuke shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll pay for both of ours. I'm just going to get a plain black coffee. What do  _you_ want?" 

 _'You,'_ Makoto thought, before answering. "I'm just going to get a mocha. You really don't have to pay for mine..." 

Sousuke shook his head. "It's really no problem. I'd love to buy someone cute like you a coffee any day." He stood, going up to the counter. 

Makoto blushed again. Maybe this date wouldn't go as bad as he thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
